La maldición de Erdia
by Bella Scullw
Summary: El poder titán era un recuerdo del pecado que cargarían eternamente, nunca olvidarían a los que estuvieron antes y ese sería su castigo. En otros dos mil años quizá seguirían amando y odiando sin sentir ningún alivio./SPOILERS DEL MANGA./


**Disclaimer: applied**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: SPOILERS DEL MANGA (1-95). SOBRE AVISO NO HAY ENGAÑO.**

* * *

•

•

 **LA MALDICIÓN DE ERDIA**

•

•

•

•

La habitación era luz, pura luz, había sido construida con piedras que emitían esa fuente de energía, lo que la convertía en un lugar precioso, lleno de paz, tranquilidad y sosiego. Ymir pensó vagamente, al borde de la inconsciencia, que ese candor debía ayudar al sedante que le habían inyectado antes de trasladarla allí a adormilarla. La luz era fuerte pero ella se sentía cada vez más pesada, más floja y débil, su respiración era lenta y casi dolorosa, su visión se tornaba más oscura y apenas divisaba a través de sus ojos convertidos en rendijas, el centelleo de su piel bajo la luz emitida. Unas cadenas la aprisionaban con fuerza, no le dejaban movimiento alguno, aunque era una precaución estúpida, no tenía fuerzas para luchar, apenas podía mantenerse despierta.

Entonces escuchó unos pasos, o quizá solo el eco de estos. Porco Galliard caminó hasta quedar bajo ella mirándola en el altar con inexpresividad.

Ni siquiera pudo esbozar una sonrisa prepotente o burlona para él, todas sus fuerzas se concentraban en una cosa, toda la vida que le quedaba iba a una persona…

 _Ymir…mi nombre…_ _—_ _Christa sonrió dulcemente en sus recuerdos_ _—_ _…es Historia…_

Jadeó un poco, un intento patético de una risa burlona. Ni siquiera la muerte podía ser más fuerte que el recuerdo de Historia.

 _Ymir…_

Ese era, después de todo, el único sonido que merecía la pena, esa voz, _su voz_ …habría deseado escuchar esa voz pronunciar su nombre una y otra vez durante toda su vida…

 _Ymir…_

Galliard cerró los ojos un segundo en un extraño gesto de piedad, y ella comprendió que finalmente todo iba a terminar.

" _Historia"_

Lo vio inclinarse, recoger de un maletín una jeringa y entendió que era el adiós.

" _Historia…Historia…Historia…"_ pensó una y otra vez en ella, pronunció su nombre en su mente intentando hacer justicia de todo lo que había significado en su vida, intentando pedirle perdón por ser incapaz de regresar a ella.

—His…—su cuerpo apenas respondía, pero quería decirlo, necesitaba decirlo…

Galliard empujó el émbolo inyectándose el líquido que lo transformaría en una bestia sin razonamiento.

—…toria…— _no lo olvides, no importa cómo, vive con la cabeza bien en alto, vive sin lamentaciones._

Su último susurro, la última palabra pronunciada por su boca acompañó los salvajes gritos mientras Porco Galliard moría y renacía como un titán. Sonrió cuando la criatura se alzó, cuando la sostuvo con fuerza rugiendo, sonrió incluso cuando sus huesos fueron aplastados y sangre escurrió de su boca, su sonrisa se mantuvo mientras Historia refulgía luz, dulzura pero también una aplastante determinación en sus recuerdos.

Todo fue rápido, sólo unos segundos, fue dolor, fue amor, fue sonrisas, sangre y carne…y luego nada.

Absolutamente nada…

Científicos y militares acudieron cuando la criatura cayó evaporándose, y Porco Galliard resurgió de la piel del titán débil y jadeante.

—No te preocupes, descansa, la transferencia ha sido un éxito —algunas manos lo sostuvieron mientras hablaban, un susurro continuo que lo molestaba, que en ese instante de dolor y vulnerabilidad le distraían de algo…de una cosa importante que había olvidado. Galliard no quería cerrar los ojos de nuevo hasta recordarlo…

 _Ymir…_

Galliard gimió, una voz resonó dentro y fuera de su cabeza. Lejos los restos de quién fue Ymir se esparcían un charco sangriento y repulsivo.

… _mi nombre…_

Cada centímetro dolía, cada respiración era fuego, y él solo se quejaba, quería que todos callaran, quería escuchar…y recordar.

… _es Historia._

— ¿Galliard? ¿Me escuchas? —alguien le zarandeó, dejó de quejarse, todo daba vueltas —¿Qué pasa? No luches contra el dolor, tienes que descansar.

" _Sólo no olvides una cosa, esa persona importante…sus recuerdos me pertenecen a mí, a Ymir…no los mancilles con tu estúpida soberbia, no pienses en ella, no la recuerdes, no la conozcas, ¡ella solo me pertenece a mí!"_

Una imagen nadó en sus recuerdos, una imagen nítida y esplendorosa de una mujer.

—Historia…—susurró antes de caer.

•

•

•

•

 _Allí estaba ella, finalmente había encontrado a la persona que se parecía a sí misma. Esa chica que huía de su pasado tormentoso._

 _Era bajita, muy bajita, rubia y de ojos azules. Bien podían ponerle un vestido y sería una muñeca de aparador._

 _Sintió que se le escapaba una sonrisa irónica. Esperaba algo más…impresionante, pero tampoco le desagradó lo que veía. La chica parecía pérdida y dudosa, pero algo en sus ojos contrastaba fuertemente con la sonrisa amable que daba, una mirada reluciente, turbia y lisa como el cristal, bonita pero apática._

 _Ella era tan lamentable…_

—Ey, despierta —abrió los ojos bruscamente topándose de lleno con el rostro de Pieck a unos centímetros de él.

— ¿Qué carajos…? —casi gritó espantado, levantándose.

—Estabas gimiendo —dijo ella ladeando la cabeza con gesto distante —. Creí que era mejor despertarte antes de…

—Cállate —gruñó llevando una mano a su cabeza palpitante. No tenía ánimo para escuchar sus comentarios de doble sentido.

Pieck sonrió.

— ¿Dónde…? —miró a todos lados y notó que estaba en un cuarto amplio y desconocido. Pieck retrocedió y se sentó en una de las sillas acomodadas contra la pared cercana a la puerta.

—Estamos en los cuartos del cuartel —le informó su amiga con simplicidad —. Han pasado cinco horas.

No necesitó decir más, poco a poco empezaron a llegar los recuerdos, el anuncio, la última visita, las paredes relucientes y esa mujer encadenada en el altar. Luego todo era nebuloso y confuso, no recordaba nada más después de eso, nada más aparte del dolor intenso y el calor.

—Cinco horas…—repitió bajando la mirada para observar sus manos. Abrió y cerró los puños…el poder de Marcel ahora era suyo. La confusión empezó a disiparse, comprendió porque estaba allí y no en un campo de entrenamiento o en una reunión, comprendió porque se sentía de esa forma tan extraña. El poder que le había sido arrebatado a Marcel ahora estaba en sus manos, ahora podía esgrimir esa arma por los dos, podía llevar gloria y honor a sus padres y a su patria.

Pensó que debía sentirse feliz, extasiado, triunfante quizá, pero una sensación vacía y punzante era todo lo que había en su interior. ¿Era por Marcel? sí, debía serlo, a pesar de que ahora vivía en él nada quitaba que su hermano estaba muerto.

— ¿Estabas recordando algo interesante? —Pieck interrumpió sus pensamientos sonriendo de forma insinuante —. Parecía eso…

—Cierra el pico —espetó irritado. No recordaba que había estado soñando…o recordando.

 _Ymir…_

Se sobresaltó levemente y miró a Pieck sin comprender. Ella no estaba hablando y no había nadie más en la habitación ¿Qué...?

… _mi nombre…_

Y entonces lo recordó, ese instante en el que había salido de la piel del titán, ese instante de dolor y vulnerabilidad donde él había sido Ymir e Ymir había sido él, donde la finísima línea de la memoria y la vida de los usuarios se unía y confundía.

… _es Historia._

La imagen volvió a él, el intenso recuerdo de esa mujer llamada Historia, y lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar los labios ante la sensación extraña que le causó.

—Es lo normal, nos preparan para eso pero la realidad es distinta a la práctica —comentó vagamente Pieck ante su reacción —. Los recuerdos son fuertes, muy fuertes, a veces se desdibujan con nuestra propia memoria así que debes tener cuidado.

— ¿Cuidado? —preguntó haciendo una mueca. Se quitó las sábanas y bajó de la cama mientras la voz seguía resonando en su cabeza.

… _mi nombre…_

Podía recordar las memorias del usuario pasado, podía usar esa información a su favor y mejorar su poder, podía recordar a Marcel quizá, pero al parecer todo lo que importaba a esa mujer llamada Ymir era la persona que había visto en sus recuerdos.

… _es Historia…_

—Esa mujer no era uno de los nuestros —la mirada de Pieck se hizo rapaz. Galliard la miró inexpresivo —. Tampoco era uno de ellos, pero Reiner dijo que la persona más importante para ella era uno de los miembros de la familia del rey traidor.

 _"No tengo derecho a decirte como debes vivir, así que tómalo solo como una petición…vive con la cabeza bien en alto."_

—…—frunció el ceño y caminó hasta la ventana, la abrió y observó la ciudad. Algo se agitó en su cuerpo al ver los edificios, un miedo atroz que siguió a una sensación de infelicidad que le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Una turba gritó en su mente, gritos inconexos que apenas comprendió, y dolor, mucho dolor. Sintió la piel en carne viva y algo resbaló de su rostro lentamente, un líquido denso y ferroso que lo asqueó. Pasó los dedos por su frente intentando quitar la sangre que no tenía ante la mirada impasible de Pieck.

—Sólo es el comienzo —le dijo viéndolo observar sus dedos limpios con frustración —. Por eso debes tomarlo con cuidado, sus recuerdos pueden llegar a ser peligrosos.

—Quizá…—reconoció finalmente en voz baja cuando los edificios parecieron desvanecerse ante sus ojos y hacerse más pequeños o viejos. Había una turba lanzando piedras y lacerando a una fila de traidores entre los cuales se encontraba esa mujer.

 _Ymir…_

Bufó imperceptiblemente agitando la cabeza para despejar esa memoria.

" _¡Tú y yo somos diferentes! ¡Cuando se me dio una segunda oportunidad juré que viviría por mí misma!"_

Tenía que ser paciente, no era ni sería el único con el poder titán, aprendería a convivir y a controlar esa torrente de recuerdos inservibles.

" _Christa…yo solía ser así también, pensé que podría haber sido mejor si yo jamás hubiera nacido. Fui odiada por el simple hecho de existir en este mundo y morí…por la felicidad de muchas buenas personas…"_

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose fue distante, la nueva memoria acudió con fuerza apartándolo de la realidad, fue tan fuerte, tan real, que sintió como si todo estuviese transcurriendo en ese momento: la sensación de vértigo, el aire y la sangre impactando con fuerza su rostro, acompañando el grito de Historia junto al rugido de los titanes bajo ella…o bajó él…porque era Ymir y Galliard también, y Marcel, y todos los que habían estado antes y todos los que estarían después.

— ¿Estás despierto?

—Sí —contestó por inercia sin girar y apretando los dientes, sin dejar de sentir que seguía allá, detrás de los muros convertido en un titán, rugiendo, peleando, destrozando otros titanes con el único objetivo de proteger a esa persona que era más importante que él…

No, no que él, esas memorias no eran suyas.

—Las primeras semanas son las más tensas pero después pasará —finalmente volteó y vio al jefe de guerra Zeke sonreírle comprensivamente. Entre todos los usuarios Zeke era el más veterano y oficialmente desde ese día él era el más joven —. No te preocupes demasiado.

—Sí —miró de reojo a Pieck que se había enroscado perezosamente en su silla. Debía enfocarse, ahora era el titán mandíbula y debía absorber todos los conocimientos que podía antes de que Zeke, Pieck y el resto murieran y entregaran el poder a los siguientes en línea. Cuando llegara ese día él se convertiría en el veterano y quizá en el siguiente líder de los titanes cambiantes.

Zeke caminó hacia él y le palmeó el hombro amistosamente.

—No eres ella, no eres nadie más que tú, y eres un guerrero al servicio de Mare ¿no? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió de forma inmediata con orgullo. Había esperado por ese día durante una década, probar que era un guerrero digno del poder titán, que era un guerrero de Mare dispuesto a pelear y morir por su patria para lavar los pecados de sus antepasados.

El jefe de guerra asintió y giró hacia Pieck para comunicarle algo que no escuchó.

 _Sé que suena un poco fantasioso pero mientras esté contigo, no importa el mundo al que nos enfrentemos ¡Nunca volveré a estar asustada de nuevo!_

Se estremeció involuntariamente aunque fue un espasmo muy débil que sólo Pieck notó.

—Seguiremos el protocolo, te harán algunas preguntas, tendrás unos días libres y luego iremos al frente —le explicó Zeke prestándole atención de nuevo, se ajustó los lentes con aire distante y solemne —. Tienes que tener la cabeza despejada antes de tu primera transformación así que valora los días libres que te han dado. La guerra ha estallado y lo más probable es que no vuelvas a tener tiempo de relajarte.

Asintió. El resto de países se había envalentonado estúpidamente después del fracaso en la isla Paradi, y habían declarado la guerra. Tenía que estar en el frente para destrozarlos y hacerles recordar que debían temer a Mare y estar en paz.

—Pieck, te he conseguido unos días libres. Quédate al lado de Galliard —ordenó palmeándole la cabeza con aire paternal.

—Sí, Zeke-sama.

El hombre hizo un gesto de despedida y salió cerrando la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido. Hubo un instante de silencio antes de Pieck enfocara su atención en él.

— ¿Qué? —finalmente exigió cuando ella no apartó la mirada.

— ¿Qué piensas de ellos? —preguntó mirando distraídamente a un costado.

— ¿Eh? —se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso —. ¿Qué estás preguntando, Pieck?

—De todos los que fueron enviados a isla Paradi, Reiner es el único sobreviviente y, lo has notado ¿no?, ha cambiado…

Por supuesto que lo había notado, todos los habían notado. Esa había sido una de las principales razones por las que había sido enviado a todos los frentes en ese año. Probar su lealtad o morir como último recurso para Mare.

—Es sólo un débil de mente —murmuró rencorosamente. No iba a olvidar que Reiner le había quitado el derecho a poseer el titán acorazado y encima había dejado morir a Marcel de forma miserable.

—Eso lo dices por tu hermano—Pieck arrastró las palabras —. Ahora eres el único que puede responder las preguntas que nos hemos hecho por un siglo…

 _Hace más de 1820 años Ymir Fritz hizo un trato con el demonio de esta tierra para ganar poder y ese fue el poder del titán. A la muerte de Ymir, su alma fue repartida en nueve titanes, así se creó el imperio erdiano…ellos trajeron destrucción, muerte y miseria…eran demonios sedientos de sangre…demonios que instauraron una época de terror durante siglos…pero entonces Mare peleó y arrebató siete poderes titán…. El rey Fritz huyó hacia la isla Paradi y construyó tres muros para protegerse, para él y para su gente, los erdianos…y prometió que si iban contra él desataría un horror tan grande que todo el mundo sería sangre…_

Era un duda estúpida nacida de la inocencia infantil, algo que jamás debían preguntar en voz alta, algo en lo que no podían pensar cuando crecían porque era traición, era una repugnante y horrible traición a todo lo que eran y serían.

 _...Yo…tengo que dar lo mejor… ¡daré todo mi poder para hacer de sus muertes las más terribles como sea posible!_

El recuerdo llegó a él sin que lo buscara o lo deseara, activándose sólo ante la pregunta de Pieck. Vio a un joven de su edad con los brazos amputados pero llenos de vapor, un titán cambiante…desde los ojos de Ymir lo vio gritar con ira, enloquecido ante lo que estaba seguro era una traición.

— _¡Se los conté ese día! ¡Les dije que mi madre había sido comida por un titán! ¿Cierto? Un pedazo de la puerta que pateaste aterrizó sobre mi casa y mi madre quedó atrapada. ¡POR TU CULPA! ¡¿Qué sentiste Bertolt?! ¡¿Qué sentiste cuando te lo dije?!_

— _Sentí…lástima por ti._

 _La expresión de shock e incredulidad de Eren fue casi palpable. Ymir miró todo en silencio, pensativa._

— _Ya…Ya veo…—murmuró lentamente, como si aún le costara asimilar lo que había oído —…_ _Ustedes no son soldados ni guerreros tampoco…ustedes…ustedes son asesinos, mataron a muchas personas inocentes…no son más que asesinos ¡Sólo son eso!_ — _vociferó con una mirada salvaje._

— _¡Sí, ya lo sabemos! ¡No necesito que me lo digas!_ — _explotó Reiner con rabia._

— _¡Entonces basta de actuar como humanos! ¡Ustedes ya no son humanos! ¡Cambiaron este mundo a un infierno!_ — _gritó con ira bestial poniendo en su voz todo su odio y el odio de toda la humanidad._

Salió bruscamente de los recuerdos. No era eso lo que quería recordar, de hecho no quería recordar nada de lo que había vuelto patético a Reiner, si el obsesivo lameculos de la gloria de Erdia y Mare se había perdido a sí mismo no era su problema. Alejó de él el sentimiento de empatía, de frustración, resignación y quizá compasión de Ymir…él no era ella, no iba a permitir que su existencia arruinara su identidad.

Pieck ladeó la cabeza interrogante.

—No importa que pienso —dijo secamente—. Sólo debemos exterminarlos y Mare tendrá paz.

—Lo que significa que no hay culpables ni inocentes —interpretó Pieck de forma pensativa ante el rostro impasible de Galliard, Pieck podía parecer descuidada y distante pero era la más inteligente y aguda de todos. Aunque la mayor parte de los erdianos lanzara maldiciones contra los que estaban tras los muros, Pieck era una de las pocas a los que ese tema no le afectaba, para ella lo que importaba era la verdad racional, no existía bien ni mal, sólo distintos bandos.

Ella recordó a ese joven, el medio hermano del jefe de guerra, esgrimiendo una cuchilla contra el cuello de Bertolt, nunca había visto a nadie mirar de una forma tan intensa, tan llena de desesperación, locura y odio…una mirada incluso más abrasante que la que les dirigían los habitantes de Mare día a día. Era gracioso, tan gracioso…no había pueblo que odiara a Erdia más Erdia misma.

— ¿Tanto te importa?

Se encogió de hombros, su largo cabello descuidado cayó sobre su rostro dándole un aspecto pavoroso.

—No en realidad, es curiosidad. Tal como dices, no importa. Al final, los más de cien años de dolor y odio no se van a desvanecer por un poco de piedad o compasión. Sólo puede existir un final —la joven sonrió —, y es masacrarlos. Y créeme, Pokko…estaré feliz de destrozar sus lindas gargantas si eso pone un final a todo.

Galliard miró frío y tenso.

—Sí…—otro recuerdo lo asaltó. _Estaba acariciando a Christa convertido en un titán, mirándola e intentando absorber la belleza de su figura entre el atardecer y la sangre. Todo había acabado, no podía dejar morir a Reiner ni a Bertolt, debía ir hacia ellos, salvarlos e intentar escapar, regresar a Mare y el poder que había arrebatado. Por el bien de Christa todo debía volver a su sitio, incluso si eso significaba su muerte. Pensó en Eren y lo que había hecho, ese sentimiento de gravedad y terror que había experimentado y la forma en la que todos los titanes habían respondido a su bramido de guerra. Ahora lo entendía, ahora podía ir en paz sin obligar a Christa a vivir en Mare y a experimentar el desprecio de ellos. Aun había futuro dentro de los muros…aun había una oportunidad de que todo terminara bien, y Christa viviría en un lugar donde no tendría que odiarse ni soportar el odio del resto del mundo._

" _Perdóname" "Quisiera estar contigo…pero moriré de todas formas y, si lo hago, deseo regresar este poder, la oportunidad de la segunda vida que tuve, a aquellos a los que se los arrebaté"_

—Pokko…

—No me llames Pokko —musitó contrariado ante lo que estaba viendo.

—Pokko —repitió ella con una sonrisa perezosa —. ¿Quién es Historia?

•

•

•

•

 _Fue bastante rápido, primero estaban cuidando las reservas, al segundo siguiente la había tomado de los hombros besándola sin ningún preámbulo. Sonrió contra su boca al ver su sorpresa._

— _¡Ymir!_ — _protestó Christa apartándose con las mejillas rojas_ — _. ¿Q-Qué…? ¿Por qué tú…?_

— _¿Qué fue eso? Un beso_ — _explicó con una sonrisa impertinente_ — _¿Por qué? Me gustas y ya ¿Por qué más te besaría?_

— _Pero…pero…_ — _su sonrojo la hizo ver adorable e incrementó su deseo de darle otro beso más, solo para avergonzarla y verla balbucear._

— _No te preocupes, me haré responsable_ — _pasó un brazo por sus hombros y le lamió la mejilla_ — _. Me casaré contigo cuando este infierno acabe._

— _¡No es eso a lo que me refería!_ — _reclamó Christa sin apartarse, sonrojada aun pero también tensa_ — _. Dijiste…sobre nuestros secretos…_

— _Oh_ — _recordó ese día en la nieve en la que le había gritado lo diferentes que eran a pesar de su parecido. No olvidaría jamás su rostro expectante y casi pletórico cuando comprendió que se había enlistado solo para buscarla. Aunque también había una promesa muda entre ambas, una promesa que quizá rompería la poca normalidad que gozaban, después de todo ella tenía todas las respuestas que los erdianos detrás de los muros buscaban, y Christa pertenecía a la casta que había conducido a Erdia a un infierno tras los muros y fuera de estos._

" _El rey n° 145 traicionó a Erdia…se ocultó junto a una parte de ellos tras los muros y abandonaron al resto…"_

— _¿Estás lista?_ — _preguntó en voz baja, su rostro sombrío._

 _Christa no contestó, se congeló en sus brazos y la sintió temblar imperceptiblemente. Era más que obvio que no, suspiró y se relajó. Aun podían gozar de algún tiempo, al menos disfrutaría el tiempo que tendrían porque estaba segura que había otros intrusos, no sabía que estaba planeando Mare y tampoco tenía intención de intervenir, desde que había despertado luego de esa pesadilla de sesenta años se había jurado vivir solo por ella, por ella y nadie más…_

 _O al menos por nadie más aparte de Christa. Tenía que aprovechar bien los años que le quedaban antes de que la maldición de Ymir la matara._

— _Cuando lo estés hablaremos de eso_ — _sonrió ladinamente soltándola_ — _. Hasta entonces podemos pecar un poco, no hay nada malo ya que al final nos casaremos._

— _¡Ymir!_ — _el quejido de Christa fue silenciado por otro beso, uno más largo, más intenso. Se aseguró de sostenerla para que no huyera aunque no lo hizo, Christa correspondió tímidamente apoyando sus dedos temblorosos en su rostro. Sonrió victoriosamente y lamió sus labios suaves y rosados…la oyó gemir bajito ante eso, y tuvo el deseo de arrancarle toda la ropa y bajar y bajar hasta que…_

Se levantó tan rápidamente que casi cayó de la cama, tan lleno de sudor y…excitación que tuvo el deseo de gritar y romper algo. Apartó con violencia las sábanas enredadas en su cuerpo maldiciendo internamente a Ymir y su gusto retorcido. Nunca había perdido la cabeza por ninguna mujer, nunca había experimento un deseo cegador ni estúpido que le hiciera perder la sangre fría tan necesaria como guerrero…nunca… ¿Por qué entonces ahora le estaba pasando eso?

Había logrado controlar las memorias después de unas semanas, había empezado a entender sólo por las sensaciones y los recuerdos que él quería ver voluntariamente a esa mujer y la vida miserable que había vivido. La entendía, la entendía tan bien que se sentía frustrado y resignado a todo, incluso a la importancia de Historia…pero entender no significaba hacer suyo sus deseos. No significaba ese traicionero anhelo que experimentaba las noches en las que memorias como esas acudían sin su consentimiento.

—Historia…—murmuró entre dientes alzando una mano, casi sintiendo que estaba allí con él, sonriente y sonrojada, feliz e ignorante a todo.

¿Por qué Ymir tenía que sentir eso? ¿Por qué él tenía que sentir eso?

Bajó su mano cerrando los ojos con fuerza, aunque sólo la veía con más nitidez, sentía el viento dentro de los muros, la vegetación extensa y verde, y sus labios en los suyos. La sentía con tanta fuerza que era como si él la hubiese besado y deseado.

—Podrías conservarla si quieres —giró la cabeza incrédulo y sorprendido para ver a Pieck de pie junto a la puerta entreabierta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó intentando no hacer ningún escándalo.

—Paseaba —la respuesta fue neutral. Pieck pasó sin ser invitada y cerró la puerta—. Estás empezando a ser descuidado si no notaste cuando entré.

—No necesito que me digas eso —murmuró fastidiado.

Ella se encogió de hombros y acudió con pasos largos y gatunos hasta acostarse a los pies de su cama.

—No pensarás dormir aquí ¿no?

— ¿No tienes preguntas que hacerme? —Pieck sonrió ladinamente desenfadada.

Tuvo que pasar un largo momento mientras se calmaba antes de que pudiera tomar a bien su invitación. Cuando inspiró con fuerza tuvo la ilusión de estar aspirando el olor a tierra, flores y metal que Historia o Christa tenía.

—Tú… ¿Te pasó algo así?

—Uhm…—Pieck meditó un momento —…sí…con la mantequilla…la odiaba, ahora me vuelve loca.

Le dirigió una mirada de furia.

—Te creerás muy graciosa.

—Eres fácil de enfadar —ella no varió su rostro adormilado y sereno —. Pero lo que dije es cierto, podrías conservarla. Al fin y al cabo ella es valiosa ¿no? La coordenada e Historia… ¿Por qué no obtenerlas a ambas? Si esa mujer te hace feliz…

—No soy yo —reclamó automáticamente.

—Ahora sí que eres tú —contradijo Pieck despreocupada —. La oportunidad de separarte de esa mujer ya pasó, Pokko. No puedes evitarlo.

—Te dije que no me llamaras así…

—A todos nos pasa, sólo que con cosas menos complicadas, la mantequilla por ejemplo…

— ¡Pieck!

—Deja de luchar contra eso, te vuelve patético —lanzó sin sutilezas —. Hemos sido preparados para obtener los poderes titán y siempre absorberemos algún deseo de los que estuvieron antes que nosotros, Pokko. Si te portas bien, te dejarán convertirla en tu mujer.

Rechinó los dientes observándola con puro e infantil resentimiento. Pieck lograba desesperarlo la mayor parte del tiempo con esa cualidad suya de hacerlo sentir como un idiota. Quería estrangularla pero también, muy a su pesar, confirmar si lo que decía era cierto. Se odió por eso.

—Ya estás en edad de tener familia —Pieck sonrió un poco al ver su obstinación —. Aprovéchalo, Pokko. En trece años estarás muerto, y si obtienes a la mujer que quieres estarás ganando más que todos nosotros.

No le contestó, se limitó a mirar a la nada con los puños apretados de rabia. ¿Por qué Ymir no podía haber sido una chica a la que le gustaban los chicos? ¿O por qué para variar a él no le gustaban los chicos? De no tener los mismos gustos no estaría pasando eso, deseando a mujer que nunca había visto en su vida, que debía rechazar y repudiar por la sangre que tenía.

—No —murmuró —. Definitivamente no.

—Eres tan tonto…

—Cállate, Pieck. Diría que no lo entiendes pero…

—Lo entiendo mejor que nadie —ella se vio un poco pagada de sí misma —. Tenemos algunos años antes de atacar la isla Paradi, tiempo suficiente para que se te ocurra algo para que ella se enamore locamente de ti.

—No, no importa lo que pase, no importa si realmente la deseo o no —reclamó —. Si me dejo llevar, si lo acepto…—recordó todo lo que había visto en los recuerdos de Ymir, toda esa gama de emociones contradictorias, la ira, la esperanza, el dolor, la tristeza, la desesperación, el odio y el amor…—…no habrá vuelta atrás.

Se convertiría en un traidor, se convertiría realmente en el tonto que Pieck pronosticaba. Si se dejaba llevar querría quedarse con Historia y el deseo que aún era más de Ymir que de él se convertiría sólo en el de él. Él y solo él, Porco Galliard, se pondría de lado de la raza que los había traicionado, por Ymir, por Historia y por todas esas personas que había visto morir de forma horrible y desesperante detrás de los muros.

Ymir deseaba estar con Historia, pero él tenía una misión que cumplir, una misión más importante que la necesidad y pasión irrefrenable que sentía hacia una mujer que jamás había visto en su vida, más importante incluso que la muerte de esas personas ignorantes de sus pecados. Una misión de la que dependía el honor y la supervivencia de los que le importaban.

Pieck se levantó de la cama con lentitud, impasible y distante.

—Te darás cuenta pronto Pokko —dijo con suavidad fatídica — que no hay otra alternativa. No puedes escapar de eso, es la maldición de Ymir, la maldición de Erdia…el poder titán es un recuerdo del pecado que cargaremos eternamente…nunca vamos a olvidar a los que estuvieron antes que nosotros —pareció estar recordando algo y Galliard se preguntó si había algo más que debía saber sobre ese poder —…y es cruel y hermoso…

—Pieck ¿De qué demonios…?

—Los recuerdos siguen, Pokko, y seguirán quizá por otros dos mil años —abrió la puerta y se fue sin dejarle decir nada más, abandonándolo con un montón de preguntas y dudas.

Cuando quiso dormir de nuevo lo único que obtuvo fue a Historia llenando su mente.

 _Ymir…mi nombre…—_ ese recuerdo, ese momento tan indescriptible era el más poderoso de todos. No podía escapar de eso, no podía evitar volver al castillo Utgard y verla reclamar el nombre que le pertenecía por derecho —… _es Historia._

 _Ymir…_

 _Ymir…_

 _Galliard…_ en algún momento el llamado cambió, dejó de escuchar el nombre de Ymir y empezó a escuchar el suyo a través de la voz de Historia. Y comprendió que había perdido esa batalla que libraba y se odió profundamente por ello.

Mucho después, en la guerra, Galliard comprendería con exactitud lo que quería decir Pieck, ese pecado eterno, ese olvido imposible, y lo cruel y hermoso que era tener los recuerdos de dos mil años de odio, amor y traición. Y sí, quizá otros dos mil años más tarde los recuerdos seguirían y otro más vería lo que había visto él y los que habían visto todos, y recordaría, y amaría y odiaría por él y por todos.

Era el pecado de Erdia, era el pecado de Ymir Fritz, incluso después de muerto seguiría vivo en otras personas, nunca moriría pero tampoco estaría vivo, y amaría y forzaría a amar y odiar al siguiente en línea a las personas que él amara y odiara.

Esa había sido la razón por la cual Ymir había regresado a Mare, por las memorias de Marcel, esa era la razón por la que él deseaba a Historia Reiss, por Ymir, y así seguiría siendo por siempre y para siempre.

Nunca podría arrancarse de la piel a Historia Reiss.

 _._

* * *

 _Hi!_

 _Esta es la primera vez que escribo en Shingeki no Kyojin desde el drabble que hice hace tanto y que inauguró la sección en español, :)._

 _Cuando empecé a escribir esto lo ideé como un one-shot muy pequeño, cursi y romántico (¿?) y luego varió a esto que tiene más pinta de dramático. Si a alguien no le gusta simplemente no lo lea. Amo el YmirxHistoria/Christa, pero por algún motivo cuando leí esa parte del manga de Galliard recordando a Ymir y diciendo que la entendía pensé en lo que podría sentir teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que Ymir amaba a Historia. Sin querer empecé a shippearlos y pues aquí tienen este intento de trío que hice._

 _Recuerdo que cuando hice el drabble apenas estaban en el capítulo 42, y ahora el manga ya va en el 95, cuanto tiempo ha pasado…y las revelaciones que han ido saliendo me han tenido de cuadritos. Se ha puesto más y más interesante y lo que más espero es la confrontación entre ambos bandos de guerreros erdianos…esa contradicción y complejidad que existe en sus ideales es realmente lo más interesante de todo._

 _Bueno, sin más que decir, espero le guste._

 _Besos, Bella._


End file.
